I'll Race You
by Tora Tama Chan
Summary: "I'll race you" Axel said, and everything changed. Memories of a shared past, and a ticking clock. Will true emotions ever be found? A/R romance
1. Promises

**I'll Race You**

**By- Tora Chan**

**Chapter One- Promises**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, House or The Princess Bride**_

The redhead was reading a magazine when they brought in his roommate. Without looking up, he said "My name's Axel. Got it…" Before he finished, he looked up.

"Roxas? Is that really you?" he asked. The blond looked over, a faint grin on his face.

"Never expected to see me, did you?"

"Not here, of all places."

"So, Ax, what's wrong with you?"

"Familial Fatal Insomnia. You, Rox?"

"Brain tumor. Inoperable. How long?

"Five years tops. You?"

"About the same."

"Race you there?"

This caught Roxas off guard. He gave the redhead a curious look, causing him to laugh.

"I'll race you to the end."

Roxas thought Axel was joking, but the look in his eye said he was serious.

"Alright, but only if you promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"That you'll outlive me. I promise to outlive you, too."

"Rox… you know that's impossible… But I promise."

Within a few days, both were cleared to go home, as staying in the hospital would accomplish nothing. Roxas had always been able to get Axel to cave to his wishes, so the two went to Roxas's loft apartment, to race to the end.

_**A/N- Finaly! I have a story with my favarite House and Princess Bride quotes. House's is when 13 tells her girlfriend "I'll race you" since they both have about 10 years and Princess Bride is when Buttercup tells Westly they need to promise each other to outlive the other, then they can never die.**_


	2. Insomnia

**Chapter Two- Insomnia**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

Roxas flipped on the light as he and Axel walked in the door. "Make yourself at home. I'll start dinner," he called over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen.

Axel looked around the living room and saw two skateboards on one wall, a flat screen on another and the remaining two covered with sci-fi movie posters. He smiled to himself. Some things never changed.

Soon, Axel smelled something delicious in the kitchen. He went in and saw two plates of mashed potatoes and ribs, along with a bottle of wine.

"Then again, some things do change" he thought as he sat down across from his friend.

"So, Rox, what happened after high school? You just… dropped off the world."

"I was diagnosed right after graduation. I did not want to burden any of my friends, so I dropped off their radar. What about you, Ax? I would think you, of all people, would come looking for me," Roxas said quietly.

"You hid yourself very well. No one would tell me where you were, or what was wrong. I always could tell when there was something wrong with you, you know," Axel responded.

Roxas half smiled back and then pushed his food around. The two finished their meal in silence. Axel shooed Roxas out of the kitchen after the table was cleared, telling him he would do the dishes.

Out in the living room, Roxas turned on the TV and surfed around until he found an old science fiction movie. Axel came out and sat beside him silently, the two watching the movie and pretending every thing was normal.

When the movie was over, Roxas folded out the sleeper sofa and tossed Axel some extra blankets and went to his own room. Axel changed and lay down, knowing he would get very little sleep, and trying to quiet the confusing thoughts about Roxas swimming around his brain.

About two in the morning, as usual, Axel awoke. This morning, however, he saw a figure coming down the hallway. He sat up and called out "Roxas?"

"Oh, sorry Axel. I did not mean to wake you. I could not sleep and was just going to get some water."

"No, you did not wake me. I always wake up at two any more. If you cant sleep, why don't we watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. That might just help both of us sleep," Roxas answered.

When the movie ended, Axel turned to say something to Roxas, but found the blonde fast asleep, his head resting on Axels shoulder. Axel gently carried the sleeping Roxas back to his room and put him on the bed, then turned to go to his own bed, knowing there would defiantly be no more sleep tonight.


	3. Namine

**Chapter Three- Namine**

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

"Roxas… I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen… You should have disappeared back into Sora… I guess he cared too much to make you disappear, when he saw how much you felt… It has never happened before… Every Nobody must be… reabsorbed once the heart re awakens… It would have happened to me too, but Marluxa keeps it at bay… Kairi wants to reabsorb me… Sora never did want to do that to you…" Namine said.

"Shut up you bitch! You just had to go and mess with things you don't know anything about! If it was not for you putting Sora's memories back together, I would not have to go through this! He could have reawakened without my memories, and I could live peacefully, or you could have prevented him from ever finding out about me, and I could have been reabsorbed and turned into nothingness! But no, you had to go and have us meet, so that he is unwilling to hurt me and I now have to suffer! You are a heartless bitch, Namine!" Roxas screamed.

Roxas shot bolt upright, breathing hard. The dream had been so realistic. He wished he could have gotten a hold of that girl. He groaned as his head throbbed. Stumbling to the medicine cabinet, he pulled out the pain pills.

"Hey, Roxas. What are you doing?" asked Axel.

As Roxas turned to address him, Axel gasped in shock.

"What? What is it?" Roxas asked in alarm.

"Rox, you… you're disappearing…"

Roxas looked down and, sure enough, his hand was transparent. "Oh. It'll go away after a while," he explained.

"How is it possible?" Axel asked, bewildered.

"Ah. I never did tell you the story. Well, as you know, Nobodies are created when a strong willed person looses their heart. Those who are the strongest willed retain their human forms as Nobodies. But, what happens when the heart of that strong willed person is re awakened? We Nobodies are reabsorbed into the heart, and the 'whole' gets everything back."

"Wait… didn't your other half awake?" Axel interrupted.

"Yes, but what do you think happens if the 'whole' does not want the Nobody back, hmm? I'll tell you- the Nobody will continue to exist, but it will be miserable and sickly," Roxas said bitterly.

"But, why would Sora not want to be whole? Why would he let you stay you?"

"Sora is a kind hearted boy. He would not hurt a 'good' person if he could help it. When he saw me, and understood what I was, he refused to let me disappear. He would not hurt me. It's all Namine's fault really. She took the memories of Sora I had and reassembled them, then led me to him. He awoke and when he saw what was about to happen, stopped my being reabsorbed. He could have awakened without my memories, and then I would be whole. Or, better yet, she could have taken my memories, given them to him, but not let him know about me. Then I would be nothingness again."

"Roxas, don't talk like that!" Axel scolded. "There are people who would miss you!"

"Sure there are. Name one, Axel," Roxas challenged.

"I would!" Axel exclaimed, grabbing Roxas's shoulders and pulling him in for a kiss.

_**A/N Hahahaha I love making semi clif hangers :) my friend got mad at me for stoping where I did on chapter two. Now she will be mad again ;)**_


	4. No Regret

Chapter Four- No Regret

Disclamer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Axel turned in his sleep, his own memories coming back in dreams to haunt him. Back in high school, he and Roxas had been best friends, and inseparable. Marluxa had approached them both and told them what they were. He told them that if they joined the "Organization" they could have hearts and be whole again. What Axel had not known, could not have known, was that Marluxa just wanted to use Roxas's memories to his own advantage to take over the world.

Right after graduation, Roxas left the Organization, saying he wanted to know the truth. He had said that no one would miss him then too. That was when Axel realized he was in love with Rox. After that, Axel had turned against Marluxa and the rest of the Organization and searched for Roxas. That was when he had learned he was sick. He quit after that, and gave up until that day in the hospital. Roxas had given him hope again.

A small noise awoke Axel. It took his still sleepy mind a moment to realize that the noise had come from Roxas, asleep in his arms. Axel smiled and pulled the blonde closer, drifting back off to sleep.

Roxas awoke with a pounding headache yet again.

"Damn you Namine" he growled as he removed Axel's arm and got up to take his pain pills. When he looked in the mirror after splashing his face, he saw Namine's form behind him. He whirled, ready to attack, but she was not there. He turned back to the mirror and there she was again.

"Roxas, please, hear me out. I can help you. Come to the old hang out. Marluxa will be there. Tell him you want to help with his plans, you want to be whole. He will believe you. Do that, and I can help you find peace."

"I can end it, but only if you go. Please, Roxas. Let me help."

With that, she disappeared. Much as Roxas hated her, if she could help him get rid of the pain, he would do as asked.

He rummaged through the closet, looking for the old uniform. He put it on, and without a backwards glance, left the apartment.


	5. Plans

Plans

Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Axel awoke a few hours later. Realizing that Roxas was not next to him, he got up and went to find him. He did not worry when Roxas was not in the apartment, he had probably gone out to get something and was coming back soon.

Roxas was at the old hangout, waiting, when Marluxa appeared.

"Roxas. I was suppressed when Namine said you were going to rejoin us. I hope you are sincere in this. With your help, we can all become whole and not have to worry about our "wholes" coming after us."

"Yes. And I can be healed," Roxas said.

Axel was worried when Roxas was not back within a few hours. He started to panic when it got dark. What happened to him? Where had he gone? Had Marluxa gotten to him? Axel frantically searched town to no avail.

Roxas lay in his old, colorless bedroom, planning how he would convince Sora to reabsorb him. He doubted the other would, unless Roxas would die other wise. Slowly, a plan came to Roxas. He went to see Namine.

He was there, without a doubt. That old castle still was used as their headquarters, Axel thought. He shivered.. Though he had his powers, he was no match to the others now. Before he could go in, Roxas came running down the road.

"Axel you should not be here!" Roxas said. "I need to do this. You must understand," Roxas tried to explain.

Marluxa came down the drive behind Roxas.

"Quick, Ax, hide! Leave, and stay away!" Roxas hissed.

"Roxy, I'll be back. You won't have to go through this alone, I promise." Axel quickly kissed him, and left.

"Who was it Roxas?" Marluxa asked.

"A kid, wanting ghost stories. I scared him away," Roxas said.

The two turned around and went back to the castle. Roxas went back to Namine, who restored more of his memories and advanced his sickness.

Soon, soon his plan would be complete

**A/N- I must appoligize for the short chapters. I think they work better for this part of the story though. I will try to update before the week is out again.**


	6. Stardust

**Final Chapter** Stardust

Disclamier- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

After a few more trips to Namine, Roxas was ready. All of his memories had been put back together and his disease had all but consumed him. He left at the stroke of midnight and marched to his destination, reaching it by twilight the next day. There, on the perfect little beach on that perfect little island was his other.

"Sora…"

"Who… Roxas? What happened? Are you alright?"

Roxas started to laugh maniacally. "Alright? How can I be alright? I am just a Nobody. Your Nobody. You refused me and my memories. I am suffering. Within a few weeks I will die, all because of you. Eat my memories now; reabsorb me and the memories that are yours."

"No, Roxas! Your life is yours! I will not take it" Sora stubbornly refused.

"How can you be so much stronger than me? If I could consume you, I would… if only to spend more time with my Axel…" Roxas fevered eyes closed and he slumped to the beach, his last thought that he would never see Axel again.

Roxas blinked his eyes open and saw fuzzy red spikes. He was confused until he saw the perfect jade green eyes looking at him.

"Rox? Are you awake?" Axel asked.

Weakly, Roxas nodded. A flurry of nurses came in and after a few moments of poking and prodding left the two alone again.

"Why, Roxas? You know how I feel. Would you leave me alone?" Axel asked trying to bite back tears.

"Axel, I love you too. Always have. But me, I am a star, determined to burn myself out as fast as possible. Axel, it is the fate of every star to eventually fade. Our fates are no different" Roxas said in a strained voice.

"Don't say that. It's not true" Axel said through his tears. "That is only part of their fate. They are also destined to bring light to us humans while they live out their short lives. I am so lucky that this star has come to be mine and mine only. I wish I could steal you back from the universe, Rox."

Roxas managed a weak smile.

"Thanks Axel. I am glad… I got to see you again."

The pale, blonde boy slowly disappeared, becoming stardust once again. Axel wept until he felt as though every bit of water was gone from his body. He made a pact with himself that he would see his star once again, if only briefly.

That night, he found his own Organization uniform and headed back to the castle. They would pay.

**A/N Yes, sad ending, but true to tha game. Look for the sequel, **_**The Fate of Stars**_**. Listning to **_**Kryptonite**_** and **_**Thanks For the Memories**_** while writing this.**

**The scene where Roxas tells Sora to consume all his memories reminds me of **_**Vampire Knight **_**when Ichiru tells Zero to devour him and all his powers **


End file.
